


It's Called Bisexual

by Jadelizard



Series: Carl's Losing his Brothers but there Always Seems to be Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual!Carl, Carl and Mickey is strictly platonic so dont get your undies in a bunch, big brother Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl finds himself awake hungry and a bit confued at 3am. When he finds he's not the only one awake.<br/>or Carl finds Mickey to be a new brother figure so why not see if he can help him out by answering some stupid questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the scene between Carl and Mickey. I feel like they could have such a cool friendship.

               Carl asked everyone stupid questions. He was just a curious kid. The one person he dared not to ask would be Mickey Milkovich. Not because he didn’t trust Mickey but Mickey scared him half to death. This day was a little different though.

Carl stumbled down the stairs sleepy and hungry. He was heading towards the fridge. Jumping when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Kid what are you doing up? It’s 3am,” it was Mickey.

               Carl stiffened up turning slowing. Mickey was sitting at the table a smoke in one hand, a beer bottle in the other.

               “I couldn’t sleep and got hungry,” Carl replied, “What’s your excuse?”

               Mickey rolled his eyes at Carl’s smart mouth, “Your asshole brother was supposed to be home an hour ago.”

               “That still doesn’t explain why you’re up,” Carl commented opening the fridge.

               “With that fucker’s history you think that I was just going to go to bed without him here?”

               Carl nodded understanding as he pulled out some sort of left over. Grabbing a fork then sitting across the table from the older boy.

               “He’ll be home soon,” Carl assured before shoving a fork full of food in his mouth.

               “I keep telling myself that.” Mickey mumbled nervously swirling his beer.

               They sat in comfortable silence Carl eating, Mickey smoking and drinking. Carl finished his food but didn’t move from the table.

               “Mickey can I ask you something?” Carl questioned still looking at his empty dish.

               “As long as it’s not something stupid, like if I killed anybody,” Mickey joked.

               Carl went silent for a moment.

               Mickey looked at him in disbelief, “Is that what you were seriously going to-“

               “How do you know if you’re gay?” Carl butt in.

               Mickey’s expression softened.

               “Well fuck, isn’t this something you should ask your brother?” Mickey asked instead redirecting the boy’s question.

               “I would. But where is he?” Carl looking around to prove his point.

               “Fine,” Mickey caved, “I guess you just sort of know. You just don’t feel like, in my case, girls are all that great.”

               Carl nodded comprehending what was being explained to him.

               “But like what if you feel like girls are great …but like boys are great like that too,” Carl looked at Mickey eye brows furrowed.

               Mickey smiled at the kid.

               “There is a term for that,” Mickey started, “it’s called bisexual.”

               “Bi-what?”

               “Bisexual shithead. It means you like boys and girls.” Mickey explained smiling at the younger. “Girls used to use it as an excuse to get to make out with other girls at parties. Don’t know if they still do. But don’t really care.”

               Carl looked down at the fork he was beginning to toy with.

               “I don’t really know if I like boys that much. But I know I really do like girls,” Carl started thinking out loud.

               “Have you ever thought about a guy like you’ve thought about a chick?” Mickey asked watching Carl think.

               “Once, or maybe twice,” Carl stated, “I just thought it was because Little Hank always had titty mags out.”

               Mickey didn’t say anything just tilted his head to the side a bit.

               Carl continued, “Little Hank was cool. He knew lots of things and I loved hanging around him. I got kind of jealous once when Debbie asked about him.”

               “Ever want to punch someone for trying to get with him?” Mickey half joked, half asked.

               “Not really... But I miss him,” Carl shook his head his eyes not moving from the spot in front of him.

               “I think you had a shitty little crush on that Little Hank kid,” Mickey joked.

               Carl just continued to stare in front of him.

               “Carl look,” Mickey said gaining Carl’s attention. “You’re still young. You have a while to wonder about this sort of thing.”

               Carl nodded.

               “You also have a loving family that no matter what will always be here to support you. So don’t think you have to figure all this out right now,” Mickey ended his speech with a small smile.

               “Thank you Mickey,” Carl smiled looking a bit relived.

               “No problem,” Mickey said keeping the smile from earlier.

               The back door opened with a rattle. A tired looking Ian walked in, hair a mess, eyeliner half rubbed off, half smeared across the rest of his face. Upon seeing the scene in front of him his eye brows shot up silently questioning.

               “Finally,” Mickey declared throwing his hands up. “I’ve been waiting up for your ass.”

               “Sorry. Had to stay back and help clean as part of the deal for keeping the job after basically disappearing,” Ian confessed.

               “Yeah yeah, but not even a text?” Mickey ranted.

               “Where in the world would you suggest I keep a phone while I’m wearing only booty shorts?” Ian asked.

               “How about up your ass,” Mickey joked.

               “Fuck off,” Ian retaliated, “Anyway what’s he doing up?”

               Ian nodded toward Carl.

               “I was hungry. Then stopped to talk with Mickey,” Carl quickly explained.

               “What about?” Ian continued to question.

               “That’s not important,” Carl spoke looking at Mickey pleading him not to tell.  

               Mickey caught the hint. “Just stupid shit. Now Ian’s home so why don’t you go back to bed you have school tomorrow, ya psychopath.”

               Carl smiled as he got up from the table.

               “Thanks again Mickey,” Carl said as he made his way to the stairs.

               “Yeah whatever. Go the fuck to sleep so I can fuck your brother,” Mickey called after the kid.

               Carl made a gagging sound from half way up the stairs.


End file.
